Untold Fairytales
by DeathStryke14
Summary: Students are invited to be part of a exclusive club and are introduced to a game. Rivalries are revealed, secrets exposed. Soon, everyone realizes that the club and the game are a cover for something more sinister. Only one fairytale can rule them all. This is a rewrite of my other story Deadly Fairytales. It will be more darker and will have more violence in it. Will be AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Fairytale guest,**_

_**You have been invited to play a game with the Master.**_

_**Enclosed is your role, which you are to keep a secret.**_

_**The rules of the game are simple:**_

_**Try to guess the others role without yours being guessed.**_

_**If you role is guessed then you are out of the game.**_

_**The last person standing will win never ending riches.**_

_**Are you brave enough to take the challenge?**_

_**Meetings will be held every Friday at 8:00 pm.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**The Grimms**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione! You have a letter" Mrs. Granger called to her daughter. Hermione ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Who's it from?" She took the letter and looked at the front. Her name and address was written in beautiful calligraphy.

"It doesn't say" Her mom looked at the letter over her daughters shoulder. "Whoever sent it has beautiful handwriting"

Hermione nodded her head and opened the letter. 2 pieces of paper fell out and onto the counter. She picked the larger piece up and read it.

_**Dear Fairytale guest,**_

_**You have been invited to play a game with the Master.**_

_**Enclosed is your role, which you are to keep a secret.**_

_**The rules of the game are simple:**_

_**Try to guess the others role without yours being guessed.**_

_**If you role is guessed then you are out of the game.**_

_**The last person standing will win never ending riches.**_

_**Are you brave enough to take the challenge?**_

_**Meetings will be held every Friday at 8:00 pm.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**The Grimms**_

She reread the letter and frowned. She then picked up the smaller paper and looked at it. Her mind went back to the stories her mother told her when she was little. She smiled and knew that her knowledge of the fairytales gave her an advantage. The Purebloods would have no clue about the fairytales and she knew most of the Muggle Borns would have forgotten the stories by now.

"What is the letter about?" Her mom asked. Hermione folded the letter up and slid it back into the envelope.

"It was just a letter from Ginny" She replied.

"Did she do the writing herself?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yeah" Hermione took the envelope and turned to leave. "I'm going to go finish packing"

"When is Ginny going to pick you up tomorrow?" Mr. Granger asked.

"1:00 pm. She said to meet her at the train station" Hermione replied.

"Have fun and be good" Mrs. Granger said.

"I know mom" Hermione ran upstairs and into her room. She locked her door and jumped onto her bed. She read the letter again and then the role. She immediately thought of the possibility that this was a joke. She decided to ask Ginny if she received a letter when they met up.

_At the Burrow…._

"Ginerva Weasley! Get down here now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to her daughter.

"What is it mom?" Ginny walked into the sitting room and crossed her arms. "I still have to get things ready for tomorrow"

"You have a letter" Mrs. Weasley held out an envelope. "Ron got the same letter too"

"Who's it from?" Ginny took the letter and opened it.

"It doesn't say" Mrs. Weasley continued folding clothes and gestured the other envelope. "Could you please take Ron's letter upstairs?"

"Sure" She took the other letter and ran upstairs. "Ron!"

"What do you want?" Ron poked his head out of his room. Ginny tossed the letter at him, hitting him in the face.

"You have a letter" She ran to her room before Ron could do something back to her. She looked at the smaller letter and read it out loud.

"Cinderella"

* * *

I gave away Ginny's role because it will play an important part in the later chapters. This chapter is an introduction and the real story will begin in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

This story will be AU and will set in a different time than the movies or the books. I do not have all of the ages of the students so everyone is basically in their 5th or 6th year.

* * *

The first 3 days passed quickly. Classes started and already had students grumbling about the homework. For the Club members, this day marked the first meeting. Throughout the day, the members thought of nothing but the meeting and what would happen. Hermione had confirmed with Ginny that the meeting was not a joke. Ginny said Ron got the same letter as her and had asked Ginny about the Club.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I was thinking of wearing a red one shoulder dress with red pumps" Hermione replied.

"Cool" Ginny went over to her trunk and unpacked some clothes. "Do you have a dress I can borrow?"

"I have a black dress you can borrow" Hermione dug through her trunk and found the dress. She pulled it out and held it up for Ginny to see. Ginny walked over and held up to her body. It was strapless dress with silky smooth material that reached just above her knee.

"Does it make me look too pale?" She asked. Hermione shook her head no before pulling out some black strappy high heels.

"Try these on" Ginny took the shoes and went to her bed. Both girls changed and did each other's hair and makeup.

15 minutes later, Ginny and Hermione were heading to the Room of Requirement. The corridors were empty and silent, making the girl's shiver. Ginny looked around carefully, feeling someone watching her. She shivered again and followed Hermione closely. Just as they turned a corner, 2 dark figures darted out in front of them. The girls screamed and fell to the floor.

"Nice one, Justin" Ernie Macmillan said, laughing. Justin grinned and looked down at the girls. Hermione glared at them and got up. She helped Ginny up before turning back to the 2 boys.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" She asked angrily.

"It was just a joke" Ernie replied.

"No need to get so upset" Justin added. He looked at them closely before frowning. "What's with the fancy outfits?"

"We are going to a meeting for a new Club here in Hogwarts" Ginny said. She fixed her hair and smoothed her dress before looking around. "What are you two doing down here anyway?"

"We were on our way to the Club meeting too" Ernie pulled a letter out of his pocket and showed them the letter. Both girls confirmed to be the exact same as their letters. Ginny looked at the boys and noticed they wore button down shirts and some black dress pants.

"Do you know where the Room of Requirement is?" Justin asked.

"You don't?" Hermione rolled her eyes and led the way down a couple of corridors. They reached an empty wall, were large gold doors started appearing. They all went inside and looked around.

The room was as big as the Great Hall and was decorated with white and golden furniture. The walls were white and had gold trimming and had a large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. The floor was white marble with traces of gold in it. They noticed a few other students were already sitting down and talking. Ginny and Hermione walked over to Lavender, Parvati and Romilda.

"Hi" Parvati greeted them. Lavender smiled at them before looking over at the door. 20 minutes passed before the clock chimed. Everyone looked around the room before sitting down. A door opposite of them opened and 2 girls with masks walked in. They wore black sheer shirts with black vests and black skirts that reached mid-thigh. One girl had fishnet tights with black combat boot. The other wore black thigh high socks with black combat boots.

"Good evening" They said in unison. "Welcome to Grimm's Marchen" They bowed and looked at their audience.

"One of you seem to be missing" One of them said. She stepped forward and looked around carefully. "One is missing, sister"

"Should we still continue?" The other asked. A second later the door opened and a breathless Luna ran in. She slowed down and took a deep breathe. She wore a white dress that reached her knees and had elbow length sleeve and white ballet flats.

"Welcome" The girls said again in unison.

"Sorry" Luna walked over to an empty chair and sat down. The 2 girls took a couple steps back before looking around again.

"They are all here, sister" One said. The other nodded and cleared her throat.

"We are the Twins Grimm and your hosts for the evening" They both bowed again. "Before we get started, do any of you have questions?"

"How do you play the game?" Lavender asked.

"Try to guess the others role without yours being guessed. If you role is guessed then you are out of the game" They replied.

"Are there any other rules to the game?" Hermione asked.

"Once you are out of the game, you are no longer able to participate in the game. That includes helping others"

"Do you guys have names or a way we can tell you apart?" Ron asked. Some of the students murmured in agreement.

"We only go by the Twins Grimm" One of them replied. "To make it easier for you, we will choose names for ourselves"

The one wearing fishnets stepped forward and bowed. "I will go by the name Belinda"

"I will go by the name Cera" The other one said.

"Are you really twins or is that just a title you go by?" Padma asked.

"We share the same father but have different mothers" Cera answered.

"Then you are not twins" Harry said.

"We are alike enough to be called twins" Cera replied. Belinda nodded her head before turning to another student.

"What is your question?" She asked the pale blonde student.

"How do we win the game?" Luna asked.

"You have to keep others from guessing your role. The only way to keep them from guessing is to guess their role before they reveal yours" Belinda replied. "To make it easier, the Master has allowed the winners of the games a hint"

"Every so often, a game will be played to determine who deserves a hint" Cera added. "Collecting the hints will help you guess any persons role"

"What are the hints like?" Hermione asked.

"They give clues to a role in the form of a couplet or a poem" Belinda replied.

"Given that it is our first meeting, tonight will only be an introduction of the players" Cera said.

"With that, we will take our leave" Belinda said. "The second you entered the room, the game was started. From here on out, the rules apply to every single one of you"

"Welcome to Grimm's Marchen, where fairytales come alive" They said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

What do you think about the Club so far?" Luna asked Harry. After the Twins Grimm left, everyone went back to conversing with each other.

"It sounds fun" Harry replied. "I don't remember the fairytale stories that well"

"At least you remember a little. I have no idea what the stories are" Luna poured herself some pumpkin juice and turned around. She observed the group's people had split themselves in. Many of the Gryffindor's were crowding around Hermione.

"I can tell you a couple of the stories I remember perfectly" Harry offered.

"Thanks" Luna smiled and took a sip of her juice.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was good" Luna replied. "My dad and I went to Italy. We went sightseeing and learned about the ancient history of Italy"

"Sounds awesome" Harry commented. They fell into silence, both of them out of questions. Luna sighed and looked around again. She caught sight of Blaise and Draco staring at her. They turned away from her and went to the group of Slytherins near the door.

"Harry, can I ask you a personal question?" She turned to Harry and tilted her head.

"What is it?" He turned to face me with a guarded expression.

"Do you like someone?" She asked.

"Define the term like" He said.

"Do you have romantic feelings for someone?" She explained. He frowned and took a small sip of his drink.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"I overheard someone saying they liked you so I thought I would find out if you were available to date or not" She replied. She finished off her drink and sighed. "I won't go and tell people who you like. I'm not that childish"

"I supposed I would have to say I liked Cho Chang" He finally answered.

"She's dating Cedric" Luna pointed out. "In other words, you are single"

"Who is the person you said liked me?" Harry asked.

"Ginny" Luna replied. She shrugged and sat her glass down. "I'm going to go now. I'll see you later"

"Bye" Harry finished his drink and went to find Ron.

Pansy sat down on a couch and sighed. Draco had ditched her again and was now ignoring her. She looked and noticed that everyone was talking to Granger and Potter. _No doubt about the stupid fairytales._ She gave a small bitter laugh before deciding to leave. She slipped out unnoticed and walked around the castle. It was almost 9 o'clock, signaling an hour before curfew. She found herself in the library in the muggle studies section. Her immediate thought was to leave but stopped when she saw a book sitting out on a table. She walked over and looked at the front.

_**Grimm's Complete Fairytales**_

Her mind brought back the image of the invitation. "Some of the roles are in here" She said out loud. She looked at the rest of the books and found a couple more fairytale books. She took them with her to the Slytherins common room and sat down to read them. Half way through the big Grimm's book, a group of Slytherins walked in. Draco and his friends were right behind them. Pansy gathered the books and ran up to her room, making sure no one saw the books. Her roommates came in and got ready for bed. She drew the curtains closed and used her wand as light, finishing the Grimm's book and continuing with the other books. It took her half the night to finish the stories and remember the characters.

"You look like crap" Daphne said the next morning. Pansy scowled and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Like you are any better" She retorted.

"Hey, don't be mad at me. I'm just telling you the truth" She held her hands up in surrender and stopped. "What did you do? Stay up all night waiting for Draco?"

"No. I was studying" Pansy replied. She yawned and took a sip of the coffee she had poured. Astoria walked over and sat down beside her sister.

"Hey, I have a favor I need from you guys" She said.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Last night I was walking to the Slytherin common room by myself after the meeting. On my way there I heard crying so I went to investigate" Daphne stopped and looked around before leaning in closer. "I found Lovegood huddled on the floor in one of the classrooms. She looked badly beaten and barely aware of her surroundings. I didn't know what to do so I ran and told Madam Pomfrey about her"

"How does this connect to your favor?" Pansy asked.

"Just hold on" Astoria replied. "After I led Madam Pomfrey to the classroom, I went back to the Room of Requirement in hopes of finding Potter. I had seen him earlier talking to Lovegood and thought her should know that she was beaten. I was about to enter when I heard these voices. I peeked into the room and saw the Weasley girl and the Brown girl. They were talking about the attack and how it went"

"So?" Daphne said.

"They were saying that it should teach her a lesson about bad mouthing people and spreading rumors" Astoria looked at the two with a serious expression. "They had someone beat her up for no reason"

"What is your favor?" Pansy asked.

"I need help investigating the attack" Astoria answered. "You two are the only ones I trust with this favor"

"Why do you want to help out Lovegood?" Daphne asked.

"I don't hate people outside of Slytherin" She replied. "I want to help Lovegood because she has no friends that care about her"

"So what do you want us to do? Beat Weasley and Brown until they confess?" Pansy said. "I'd be happy to do that"

"No. I just want you to find out why Weasley decided to ditch her friend" Astoria got up and looked around. "I'm going to go visit Lovegood now. See you later"

"Later" Daphne said. She turned to Pansy and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to help her?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do" Pansy sighed. "What should we do first?"

"Let's ask Blaise if he can try and get an answer out of Brown's friend Vane" They both got up and went over to Blaise. After pulling him aside, they got him to agree to get information out of Vane. They then went to the hospital wing to find Astoria and visit Luna. Astoria was sitting beside Luna's bed, talking to her about the latest rumors and what happened. Luna had a black eye and a split lip, a few small cut on her cheek and a bruise on the side of her head.

"Wow" Pansy said. Daphne nodded her head and frowned. _What kind of sick people do this to an innocent person?_ She shook her head and carefully approached Luna.

"Hey" She said. Astoria turned around and smiled.

"Hi" She replied.

"Hi" Luna said, her voice sounding hoarse. Pansy frowned and walked over, standing behind Daphne.

"How are you?" Daphne asked.

"Good" Luna replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to how you were doing" Daphne replied. "My sister here told me what happened"

"It's nothing" Luna said.

"Like hell it's not" Astoria said. "They shouldn't have done that"

"Who shouldn't have?" Luna asked. She looked at Astoria questioningly. "Do you know who did this?"

"Didn't you see them?" Pansy asked.

"No. They attacked me from behind" Luna said. She sat up carefully, wincing as pain coursed through her body. "Who attacked me?"

"Um…" Astoria turned and looked at her sister. Daphne walked over to the side of the bed and took Luna's hand.

"Astoria heard the Brown girl and the Weasley girl talking about the attack. She said they were saying something about not spreading rumors and telling secrets" Daphne explained.

Luna blinked a couple of times before frowning. "What did they mean by that?"

"We don't know" Astoria said. "I asked them to help me find out"

"Why do you want to help me?" Luna asked.

"You seem like a nice person" Astoria replied. "I hate the way people treat you"

"Thanks" Luna smiled and slowly lay down. "You should go to your classes"

"I'll visit you during lunch" Astoria said.

"We'll see you later" Pansy said. She grabbed Daphne's arm and dragged her out of the hospital wing.

"I feel really bad for Lovegood, but I can't help but also feel ashamed for helping her" She said.

"Why do you feel ashamed?" Daphne asked.

"I'm a Pureblood. I'm not supposed to care about non Purebloods" Pansy replied.

"Astoria and I are Purebloods but we still help non Purebloods" Daphne pointed out. "Besides, Lovegood's a Pureblood"

"Really?" Pansy said. She shook her head, "I didn't know that"

"Her family name is in one of my mom's books. My mom explained that the Lovegood's are Purebloods just like us" Daphne explained. "After Mrs. Lovegood died, Mr. Lovegood and Luna cut off all contact with the other Pureblood families"

"Why does Draco treat her family like trash than?" Pansy said.

"Why does he treat the Weasley's like trash?" Daphne asked. "His father thinks the Lovegood's and the Weasley's are disgraced Purebloods"

"Oh" Pansy looked around before nodding her head. "Sounds ok then"

"Yeah. Let's head to class before we are late" They headed to their first class of the day, thinking of a plan to get back at Weasley and Brown.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Hermione, can you help me with my Transfiguration essay?" Ron asked.

"I already helped you with your Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts essays" Hermione replied.

"I know, but I need help with this one too" He complained. "Please Hermione"

"I'll write the first paragraph for you but then you have to do the rest by yourself" She took his papers and started writing. He smiled and relaxed in his chair. A couple minutes later, Harry walked over and sat down next to Hermione.

"Did you know Luna got attacked last night?" He asked them

"What?" Hermione looked up, shock on her face. "Who attacked her?"

"I don't know. Astoria Greengrass told me just a few minutes ago. I'm going to go see her during dinner" He explained.

"Why was Astoria talking to you?" Ron asked.

"She said that she found her last night" Harry replied.

"More like she took part in the attack" Hermione said. Harry turned and frowned at her.

"I don't think she was part of the attack" He said. He got up and looked at the clock. "I have to go to Potions now. I'll see you later"

"What's with him?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged and went back to writing.

Harry walked to the hospital wing, forgetting about dinner. He looked around before seeing Luna at the far end of the room. She looked up and smiled at him. He tried not to stare at the bruise on her head or the black eye. The cuts on her face had healed a little, now just red lines on her skin.

"Hey Harry" She greeted him. "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"I heard you were in the hospital wing after an attack. Are you ok?" He sat down beside her bed and looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey is a great healer" Luna folded her legs Indian style and smiled.

"So, who attacked you?" He asked.

Luna sighed. "I don't feel like talking about it right now"

"Why not? The people who did this should be punished" He said.

"I honestly don't know who attacked me. They came from behind and attacked" She straightened her legs out and stretched. "I'm telling the truth. I don't know who attacked me"

"Does Professor Dumbledore know about the attack?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey told him after she brought me down here" Luna pulled her hair over her shoulder and started braiding it. "You should go have a bigger dinner. Quidditch starts soon and I don't want to be blamed for you lack of strength"

"I'll visit you later, ok?" He got up and waved.

"Ok" She waved and sighed. Her whole body ached as she got out of bed. She tested her mobility, finding that she was unable to fully extend her arms without hurting her sides. Her legs seemed good and had a dull ache to them. She could stand the dull ache but was unable to take the sharp pain that shot through her ribs.

"You should be careful. You might injure yourself" Luna looked over to see Blaise Zabini standing at the foot of the bed next to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I thought Daphne or Pansy would be here" He replied. He sat down at the end of her bed, looking out at the hospital wings doors. "They had me do a favor for them earlier. I came here to tell them what I learned"

"What was the favor?" She asked curiously.

"I needed to get information out of the Vane girl for them" Blaise looked over at Luna, studying her face. He reached out and touched her head where the bruise was. "That looks like it hurts"

Luna moved out of his reach. "It does but not as much as before"

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm guessing this has to do with Daphne and Pansy wanting information about the vain girl Brown and her friends"

"What kind of information?" She frowned and thought of the conversation with Astoria.

"Something about Brown bullying others and the Weasley girl asking her to beat you up" He replied. "Nice friend she is"

"Why did they ask you to do that?" She leaned back onto her pillow, feeling a little tired.

"I don't know. They just asked me to do that" He shrugged and looked at her again. "Did Brown and Weasley do that to you?"

"I don't know. Astoria said they did but I didn't see who did it" Luna confessed. "I don't think Ginny would ever go that low. Why would she beat me up over nothing?"

"Rumors are going around that the Weasley girl loves Potter. That they hooked over the summer while Potter was staying at their house" Blaise said. "Do you think she would do this to you if she thought you were spreading those rumors around?"

"I don't know" Luna replied. She sat up again and looked over at the hospital wing doors. Daphne and Astoria were walking in, carrying their school bags and smaller bags.

"Hey Luna, we brought you some dinner" Astoria said. She glanced at Blaise briefly before setting the smaller bag on Luna's side table. "I also brought you some books you could read"

"Thanks" Luna said. She smiled at them and looked in the smaller bag.

"I asked one of the house elves to pack a dinner for you. I can't remember which one it was" Astoria said. "He said he knew you and was happy to pack a bag for you"

"Was his name Dobby?" Luna asked.

"That's his name! Dobby" Astoria snapped her fingers and nodded her head.

"I brought you some sweets" Daphne said. She sat the bag down then grabbed Blaise's arm. She pulled him out of hearing distance. "What did Vane tell you?"

"She said rumors were going around about Weasley hooking up with Potter during the summer. He stayed at their house a month before school started" Blaise said. "She also said that the rumors were ruining Weasley's reputation"

"Did she say anything about the attack on Luna?" She asked.

"She did mention that Weasley was furious when she heard that Luna told Potter that she had a crush on him" He replied. "She overheard them at the Club meeting last night"

"Do you think Weasley would have that as a motive to make Brown beat her up?" Daphne said. "That sounds like a reason she would do that"

"Maybe. Vane wasn't much help. After I got the important information out of her, she decided it was horrible of her to talk bad about her friend" He crossed his arm and sighed. "I did get her to tell me what the deal was with Weasley and her friendship with Luna"

"What is with their friendship? Weasley acts like Luna should be grateful they are friends" Daphne commented.

"Vane did mention something about that. Apparently, Weasley only befriended Luna to make her own reputation seem good" He replied.

"That's nice" Daphne said sarcastically. "Thanks for doing this, Blaise"

"You made a tempting offer. How could I refuse?" he said. "I'll call you when I want you to fulfill your end of the deal"

"OK" She walked over to Luna's bed and joined the conversation. Blaise left the hospital wing, thinking of the information he got earlier and how to use it against Lavender Brown.


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I won't be updating for a week or two due to personal issues. I'm sorry for the delay in updating my stories.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi! I am down with my little hiatus, so here is a new chapter :)

* * *

It was finally the day of the 2nd meeting. All of the members had found a small letter on their beds next to them, informing that the 2nd meeting was a tea social. Throughout the day, they tried to think of what would happen at the tea social. Although most of the Club consisted of small groups of friends, the supposed friends started pulling away from each other. No one knew why they were so intent on keeping their roles a secret. After all it was just a game. The teachers noticed the lack on interaction between the friends. They also noticed that the separation of Houses was slowly being brought down. The Greengrass sisters and Luna Lovegood had started it all. The new friendship had shaken the entire school, the most shocked happened to be the Slytherins. With each class passing by, the members became more nervous. By the end of dinner, their nerves were on end. The only people not worried were the Greengrass sister, Pansy and Luna. They were excited about the meeting, discussing the possible outfits they were going to wear.

"So I was thinking of wearing a dark blue sweater dress and dark blue ballet flats" Daphne said.

"I was going to wear the same thing but the dress will be grey and the shoes black" Astoria added.

"What are you wearing?" Luna asked Pansy.

"I'm wearing a black pantsuit and black heels" She replied.

"What about you Luna? What are you wearing?" Astoria asked.

"I was thinking of wearing this yellow sundress my mother made me" Luna said.

"That's nice" Daphne commented.

"Yeah" Luna said softly. She sighed before smiling. "I have to go to the library to research an assignment. I'll see you guys at the meeting"

"Later" They chorused. Daphne, Astoria and Pansy went to the nearest bathroom to fix their hair. When they walked in they saw Lavender, Hermione, Ginny and Romilda standing in front of the big mirror.

"Well what do we have here?" Lavender said, smirking.

"Maybe we should go to a cleaner bathroom" Pansy sneered. "This one reeks of whores"

"What did you just call us?" Hermione asked.

"Whores" Pansy replied.

"How dare you call us that" Ginny said angrily. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at them. Lavender placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ginny. They will get what they deserve" Lavender said. "Their little friend Lovegood will also pay for what she's done"

"You will not touch her" Astoria hissed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Daphne warned.

"Why not? We could take you down easily and get to Lovegood without you interfering" Hermione said.

"Yeah right" Pansy said sarcastically. Daphne grabbed Astoria's arm and pushed her behind Pansy and herself. Hermione walked over and leaned close to Pansy.

"I am way smarter than all of you combined. I can take all of you on by myself" She threatened.

Daphne sighed and shook her head. She smirked and looked at Pansy out of the corner of her eye. Pansy moved aside and crossed her arms.

"She can't even face you, Hermione" Ginny said. They laughed as Pansy backed away even more. Hermione turned back around just in time to see Daphne's fist fly towards her face. She fell to the floor, her nose bleeding heavily. Ginny lunged at Daphne, starting to cast a spell. Her wand flew out of her hand and towards the door. Katie caught it and twirled it in her fingers.

"What's going on in here?" Katie asked. Daphne pushed Astoria toward Pansy and turned back to face the others. Romilda and Lavender had their wands drawn and pointed at Daphne, all the while holding back Ginny. "I'd stop right now, Brown. You wouldn't want to get expelled over something so trivial"

"They attacked us first!" Lavender yelled.

"That's not what I saw" Katie replied calmly. "You all threatened them so they defended themselves"

"That's a lie!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Who do you think the teachers would believe? A bunch of wild students who want to hurt unarmed students or the unarmed student with a witness" Katie said. "I'd gather you little friend down there and go to the hospital wing. She looks to have broken her nose"

"You're a liar" Romilda sneered.

"True, but I have people that can back up my claim of you all attacking the Slytherins" She bent down and looked closely at Hermione. "You can come in Parvati"

Parvati walked in, looking down nervously. She stood beside Katie, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"What did you see in here, Parvati? Katie asked.

"Brown and her friends threatened to harm the Slytherin girls and Lovegood. The Slytherins were only defending themselves. That is how Granger got her nose broken" Parvati said confidently, looking up at Lavender.

"See" Katie gestured to Parvati. "A witness" She got up and crossed her arms. "I'd go to the hospital wing now"

Lavender glared at them let go of Ginny. Romilda reached down and helped Hermione up. They walked past Pansy and Astoria, shooting them hateful glares.

"Where's Lovegood?" Katie asked.

"At the library" Daphne replied. She wiped her knuckles off and turned to Katie and Parvati. "Why did you defend us?"

"I don't like them" She replied. "I also don't like what they did to Lovegood"

"How did you know that was them?" Pansy asked.

"Parvati told me" Katie said. "You should go be with Lovegood. They might double back later and try to attack her"

"Let's go then" Astoria took off to the library, Pansy following behind closely.

"Thanks" Daphne said.

'Don't mention it" Katie replied. "If you have any trouble with Professor McGonagall, just have her find me and Parvati. We'll tell her the exact same thing I told them idiots"

"Okay" Daphne left the bathroom and ran after her sister. Katie and Parvati went to the Gryffindor tower to get ready for the meeting.


	8. Chapter 7

The 2nd meeting was met with a little anxiety, which faded away as they entered the room. The room was set up all grand again, this time with small tables set and a large table with food on it. The tables were covered in a white table cloth and had beautiful china sets out. A bigger table was set with different types of sandwiches and desserts. Katie and Parvati were the first ones to arrive. Katie wore a white strapless dress that reached just above her knees and white ballet flats. Parvati wore a purple sari with purple ballet flats. They sat down at a table near the door, waiting for the other members. The members started coming in groups or by themselves. By 8:05 pm, everyone had arrived and were sitting at tables. The door at the far end opened, the Twins Grimm walking into the room. They had black masks on and wore matching black strapless dresses that reached their knees and had black lace gloves on their hands. Cera wore black stilettos and had a red ribbon in her hair. Belinda wore black heels that reached her ankle and had a purple ribbon in her hair.

"Good evening" They greeted. "Welcome to the 2nd meeting of Grimm's Marchen" they bowed and smiled.

"We hope you are all enjoying the tea party planned for tonight" Belinda said.

"Since it is only the 2nd meeting, we will allow you to socialize more with each other" Cera added.

"If you have any other questions, you may ask one of us" Belinda explained. "Enjoy the rest of the meeting"

Everyone started talking to their friends again. Belinda and Cera walked over to the food table and looked at the choices. Hermione walked over to them, a smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger" She held her hand out. Belinda, the one nearest, shook her hand.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Granger" Cera replied. "Do you have a question for us?"

"How do you earn a hint? I mean besides earning them after winning a game" Hermione explained.

"The only way to receive a hint is to play the games set up during the meetings" Belinda replied. Cera nodded her head and picked up a tea cup. She turned around and saw another student approaching. She walked towards them, making sure she was out of earshot.

"Hi" Lavender greeted. "My name is Lavender Brown"

"Nice to meet you Miss Brown" Cera replied.

"Which one are you?" Lavender asked.

"I am Cera" She said. "Do you have a question?"

"Can I get a free hint? Everyone else already knows the fairytales but I have no clue on what they are" Lavender explained. "Can I get a free hint since everyone is ahead of me?"

"That is not how it works Miss Brown" Cera replied. "Hints are earned, not given"

"Can't you just bend the rules a little? Please" Lavender smiled sweetly. Cera narrowed her eyes and moved closer to Lavender.

"The rules will not be bent for people like you" She said coldly. Lavender took a step back, surprise evident in her eyes. She then ran away from Cera, who was staring at her retreating form with a deadly glare. Cera felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Belinda smirking at her.

"Calm sister. She is not worth it. All will be revealed in due time" Belinda said. Cera nodded her head and followed her sister around the room. Both girls occasionally stopped to answer questions or get tea.

"So what is up with you and the Greengrass sisters?" Draco asked Pansy.

"What do you mean?" Pansy picked up a small dessert and took a small bite.

"You're hanging out with Looney and Daphne punched Granger" Draco explained.

"Why are you so interested in what I do?" Pansy looked at Draco. "You were never interested in what I did before I started hanging out with Daphne and Astoria"

"Well that's because you weren't hanging out with Looney" He replied.

"So? Luna is a pureblood. It's not like I'm hanging out with a Mudblood" Pansy finished the dessert and wiped her hands with a napkin.

"You should have told me who you were going to hang out with. You hanging out with Looney is ruining my reputation" Draco said. Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, anger welling up.

"I don't care about your reputation, Malfoy, so don't tell me who I can hang out with" She said coldly. She then left a stunned Draco, looking for Daphne or Astoria.

"What's wrong Pansy?" Luna asked. She walked over to her and looked at her worriedly. "You look like you're going to kill someone"

"It's nothing" Pansy replied. "Have you seen Daphne or Astoria?"

"They went to talk to Millicent about something" Luna pointed at the tall Slytherin girl. Pansy nodded her head and walked over to them. Luna sat down by a table in the corner, observing the gathering. The Houses were still separated but were slowly intermingling. She smiled as she remembered that she had started the breakdown of Houses. Hanging out with the Greengrass sisters and Parkinson had created quite a stir amongst the teachers and students alike. She soon drifted off into a small trance, thinking of the time she felt happy before making new friends. Her mom telling her stories about a princess who was poisoned by her stepmother and laid in a glass coffin until she was woken by a kiss from a prince. Her mother always reminded her that fairytales didn't exist and that happy endings don't always come true. Happiness left Luna's life when her mother died experimenting with a new spell she had created. Luna had found her mother's body in the lab she used, lying on the ground, her eyes vacant. She broke out of her trance, shuddering as the look in her mother's eyes haunted her. She then noticed someone sitting next her, studying her. Blaise smirked as she looked at him. Luna blushed and looked down at her hands.

"What were you thinking about so deeply?" He asked.

"Nothing" She said, her voice wavering a little. He laughed and leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her shoulder.

"You're lying" He whispered. She shifted uncomfortably, not daring to move. Blaise laughed and moved away from her. "Do I scare you?"

"Yes" Luna replied.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Luna. I won't hurt you" He said. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important" She said. "Why are you sitting by me? Aren't you afraid Draco will see you with me?"

"I don't care what Draco thinks" He replied.

"You didn't answer my first question" Luna pointed out.

"Why am I sitting with you? You seemed lonely" He said. "That and your ex friends are planning something. Katie Bell warned me that she heard from the Patil girl in Gryffindor that Brown and her friends are planning to get you back for making Daphne attack Granger"

"I didn't make her attack them. I wasn't anywhere near them at the time" Luna explained. "I was in the library working on an assignment"

"They seem to think you were behind the attack" He shrugged. "That's why I decided to sit by you. They can't do anything to you if someone is there to witness it"

"Thanks I guess" She grabbed the nearest cup and drank the tea in it. They watched as the time passed by, nothing out of the ordinary happening. When the meeting ended, Luna convinced her friends she was ok on walking to her common room alone. They agreed on the condition that she has her wand out in case she needed to defend herself. She agreed and headed to the Ravenclaw common room. Upon arriving safely at the entrance of the common room, she felt uneasy. Looking around to see if anyone was around, she quickly answered the riddle and ran to her room. Shivering from the bizarre feeling, she got ready for bed. A second later, her roommates entered and got ready for bed. She was sharing a room with first and second years, third and fourth year students did not want to share a room with her.

"How was your day Luna?" Elizabeth Marion asked.

"It was good" Luna replied.

"What happen to Hermione Granger today?" Elizabeth asked. "I saw her in the hospital wing earlier this evening, her clothes stained with blood"

"She got into a fight with Daphne Greengrass" Luna answered.

"Wow" She remarked. The other girls looked at Luna, their curiosity peaked.

"Why did she get into a fight with a Slytherin? I thought Granger was the good student" Another second year asked.

"Daphne told me that Granger and her friends threatened them and called them horrible names, so she hit her" Luna explained.

"Aren't you friends with Daphne and her sister, Astoria?" Another girl asked.

"Yeah" Luna replied. "Why?"

"I overheard some older students say that they were defending you from Hermione and her friends" The girl stated.

"I heard that too" Elizabeth commented. "Why were they defending you from Hermione? I thought you guys were friends"

"We grew apart" Luna replied. "If you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep"

"Okay, Night" Elizabeth said. The other girls said goodnight and turned their lights off. Luna pulled the covers up to her shoulder and looked out the window. A full moon rose in the sky, the pale light shining into the room. Luna sighed and closed her eyes, falling into a troubled sleep.

**? POV**

The room was dark and cold, water dripped from the ceiling. Footsteps echoed as someone approached an unmoving figure lying in the middle of the room. They turned the person over and brushed the hair off of the persons face. The figure smiled and took out a knife. They carved a hole around the heart of the person, watching the blood run down the pale skin. After they finished their job, they left the dead body in the room, humming a merry tune as they walked out.


	9. Chapter 8

The morning after the 2nd meeting, Katie woke up with an uneasy feeling. She had a weird dream that seemed too real, just the thought of what happen made her shiver. She pushed the dream out of her mind and got ready for the day. She was stopped in the hallway by many students, asking about the fight. More rumors went around about the fight between the Daphne and Hermione. People asked Katie why she defended the Slytherins, knowing she had been the witness that testified on behalf of Daphne. Not getting an answer from her, they went after Parvati, hoping she would explain why they defended Slytherins over Gryffindors. Parvati explained what had happened; Hermione and her friends had threatened the Slytherins and got what she deserved. This shocked most of the students, as Parvati was known to be kind and polite.

"I noticed that Blaise Zabini is paying more attention to Luna since the 2nd meeting" Parvati said. "I caught him staring at her throughout breakfast and lunch"

"Really?" Katie asked. She looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise get up and head towards Luna. He whispered something to her then left the Hall. Luna drank the rest of her juice and followed him.

"Do you think he likes her?" Parvati asked. "At the 2nd meeting, he was sitting next to her and talking to her"

"Maybe" Katie replied. She shrugged and went back to eating. "What did Professor McGonagall want with you earlier?"

"She just wanted my explanation for the fight again" Parvati said. "Apparently, someone else claims to have seen the Slytherins threaten Lavender first"

"Did she say who told her that?" She asked.

"No, but I did see Cho Chang leave McGonagall's office when I was on my way to another class. I think she is close friends with Lavender" Parvati replied. Katie's mind brought up the dream she had, making her shiver. They finished eating and went to the Gryffindor tower.

"Katie! Parvati! Wait up" They turned around and saw Harry running after them.

"Hi Harry" Parvati greeted.

"Hey" He stopped beside them and took a deep breath. "I have a question I want to ask"

"We might have an answer to give" Katie replied.

"The fight between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, did it really happen like that?" He asked.

"Yeah" Katie replied.

"Exactly like that?" He said.

"Exactly like that" Parvati repeated.

"Why are you asking us this? Do you think we lied to Professor McGonagall?" Katie asked. "Or did Granger put you up to this?"

"I was just wondering" He said. "Hermione doesn't threaten people, nor does Ginny"

"Aren't you going to defend Lavender and Romilda?" Parvati asked.

"Lavender always has a temper and Romilda follows Lavender's lead all the time" He replied. "I'll see you guys later"

"Bye" They said. He took off in a different direction while they continued on to the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry went to the library and checked out some books. Madam Pince was finishing his last book when a loud bang echoed throughout the library. Harry turned around to see a shelf tipping over, the books falling off. Madam Pince took out her wand quickly and stopped the shelf from completely falling over. Students were running away from the shelf and to the entrance.

"Did anybody get hurt?" Madam Pince asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure" Padma Patil replied. Madam Pince waved her wand again, sending the books back up onto the shelf. As the last of the books cleared from the floor, they all could see a person lying still on the floor. Madam Pince ran over and checked the students pulse. Faint but there, she then proceeded to turn the student over. Harry peeked over her shoulder and saw that the student was Blaise Zabini.

"Madam Pince! I brought Madam Pomfrey here!" Cedric Diggory said. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to the student's side and started checking him for injuries. Harry looked around to see what caused the bookshelf to fall. Seeing nothing out of place, he then focused on to the conversation between Madam Pince and Madam Pomfrey.

"He seems to have a couple broken ribs and a large bump on his head. Help me get him to the hospital wing" Madam Pomfrey said. They both levitated him up into the air and quickly headed to the hospital wing. Harry left the library and went to find Luna. He had seen them at the meeting last night and they seemed to be close. He had nothing against Blaise and decided to tell Luna that her friend was hurt. He looked everywhere for her, asking people if they saw her. After an hour of searching, he gave up and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. He was entering the common room when Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the couches in front of the fireplace.

"Harry! Where have you been!?" He asked frantically.

"I was at the library Ron" Harry replied. He looked at his friend, a confused expression on his face. "I told you that during dinner"

"I must've not heard you then" Ron said. "Anyway, I just heard from Dean and Seamus that Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Romilda are all being expelled from school!"

"What!?" Harry exclaimed. "What did they do?"

"That fight between the Slytherins and Gryffindors are part of the reason" Ron replied. "The other reason is alarming. Apparently, someone informed Dumbledore about the attack on Looney was done by them too"

"Really?" Harry frowned and shook his head. "That's impossible. They wouldn't have done that"

"I know! But Professor McGonagall came in here and escorted them to the Headmaster's office" Ron ran a hand through his hair, worried. "What will mom think when she hears that Ginny got expelled"

"Let's go to the Headmaster's office and try to keep them from getting expelled" harry suggested.

"Okay" They took off to the Headmaster's office. They met Professor Flitwick on the staircase leading to the office.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley" He greeted. "What brings you here this evening?"

"We came to see if we could convince Headmaster Dumbledore to give Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Romilda another chance" Harry explained.

"Ah yes" Professor Flitwick said. "They are up there right now"

"Can we go up there?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure" He replied. "Miss Lovegood just went up there now"

"Luna is up there?" Harry asked. "Why is she up there?"

"She said she had some things to tell the Headmaster" Professor Flitwick replied. "You two should head back to your common room. Headmaster Dumbledore will sort out this situation"

"Okay" Both boys left, feeling down.

"Miss Lovegood, can you please tell me what happened on Friday, September 6th?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was on my way to the Ravenclaw common room after a meeting when I was hit in the back of the head" Luna explained. "I was hit repeatedly in the sides and head until I blacked out. I woke up a little later and felt intense pain. I cried as the pain flared up when I tried to sit up. I don't remember clearly what happened after that, but I do remember Astoria Greengrass talking to me while Madam Pomfrey was taking me to the hospital wing"

"I see" He placed his fingers together and leaned forward. "Did you see your attackers?"

"No. They got me from behind and I couldn't look up long enough to see their faces" She replied. "Astoria, Daphne and Pansy came by in the morning and told me that Lavender and Ginny attacked me and that Romilda and Hermione joined in for a little while"

"How did they know who attacked you?" He asked.

"They said that they overheard them talking about the attack during class" She replied. She shifted nervously in her seat. "I didn't want to believe it until they threatened to hurt me when they were fighting with the Slytherins"

"Thank you for telling your side of the story" He said. "Why did you decide to visit me this evening?"

"I wanted to tell you not to expel them. They did a horrible thing to me but they don't deserve to be expelled. Not over some stupid reason" Luna said. "Whatever punishment you give them is enough"

"As always Miss Lovegood, you have a gentle heart" He said, smiling at her fondly. "I will assign more detention and ban them from extra activities outside of school"

"Okay" Luna got up and smiled at Dumbledore. "I will leave you be now"

"Goodbye Miss Lovegood" Dumbledore said. Luna skipped back to the Ravenclaw common room, happy to have done something nice. Dumbledore sat at his desk, feeling troubled. Just moments before Luna left, he felt this weird sensation in his head. A numbing feeling had entered his brain before leaving a millisecond later. He shook his head at the thought and pushed it aside. He didn't notice the dark shadow that lurked in the corner of the office, turning into a human form before disappearing completely.


End file.
